The All Knowing
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: My life is boring. I'll tell you that now. Yes, people have tried to kill me so many times I've lost count and there are all the times in the future as well that I have seen. Then there is also the past that I have seen. So much stuff had happened with the Sage of Six Paths and his mother, as well as his sons. But that's all in the future/past. Now is now. And I have some problems.
1. Prologue

My life is completely boring. I will tell you all that right now. Yes, people have tried to kill me so many times that I have lost count and there are all of the times in the future as well that I have seen. There is the death of the Hokage that still has to come with the attack from Otogakure and my fight with the Ichibi and his Jinchuuriki. There will be a war that has all of the villages on the same side that ends in us fighting one person and one tailed beast, the ten tailed. There is Sasuke getting cursed, leaving, killing the snake sannin, killing Itachi, joining the Akatsuki, meeting the past hokages and then helping the shinobi on our side. There is the worlds destruction is many millenniums to come as well as the loss of chakra. Then there is also the past that I have seen. So much stuff had happened with the Sage of Six Paths and his mother, as well as his sons. Then there is the creation of all of the kekkei genkai and of the birth of the Biju. The other wars and bloodline purges. There are rarely anomalies that you aren't able to see, but you can never know when those come up. One of these is in a different universe- where many people do not have strong spiritual energy- when one Urameshi Yusuke jumped in front of a car to save a kid. Not even an All Knowing knew that would happen. But that's all in the past.

There is also Fate, Destiny, and Future. All three are annoying little suckers. Fate, though powerful and defining, can be changed. Destiny is set in stone and diamond. Nearly impossible to change- even the smallest of amounts. Also, many people misinterpret Destiny. Last is the most unpredictable one. Future. The future is ever changing. With every decision someone makes, their future is redefined. Moving one finger at a different time than what you had wanted, going a different way down the street because you changed your mind. Even one thought can change everything. That's why I both love and hate Future. Mainly because I see every different outcome of what people could do, not after they have done it. Actually, it's more like I saw it all. Right once I was born I had this power. All of that information forced it's way into my mind that exact moment. Everything that has happened and everything that will happen. People would kill for this power, and I would kill to get rid of it. But that's never happening. It just isn't an outcome.

Yes, I want to be able to live a normalish life. But, even if my power's gone, my knowledge will still be there. It's already in my head and is never coming out.

Who am I? My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the only All Knowing ever in the past 5,000 years. Yes, there have been others, but few. The Sage of Six Paths was only a little way off from being one of us. I know. Hyuuga Neji is also close, but he is leaning too close to Fate. The person that is able to become All Knowing is the few people that are able to stay right in the center of the three at all times. If you don't, your power is gone. This is something you are born with but is still able to change over time. I might work with Neji to make him one of us, that's one outcome.

The Sage almost made it there by himself. Sadly he began leaning back towards Future when he was also more towards Destiny, completely destroying any chance he had. Fate hadn't been very happy when he did that.

Anyways, back to my main point. The All Knowing isn't a bloodline, if you didn't catch that. It's something an individual gains and can never lose. It it's a double edged sword that only those who are in the center of the three powers gain. And there are those who break it. Actually, that's not exactly true. All of the All Knowing can do this, so I don't know what another will do and I don't know who else will be like me. I just can't wait for one of these people to come. The only problem is, I don't know when one will show up. And I hate waiting.


	2. Team Gai

Wow, I'm on a roll! So many of my fics have been updated this week! And even more have been started! There's a _Holly Naruto _fic , _Naruto x the x Zoldyak_, one where Naruto is kinda like that zombie fungus and can take over peoples minds, a dark Naruto, and Insane Naruto, _Naruto, son of the Kyuubi, _A Naruto one piece crossover, another Hunter x hunter Naruto crossover and a few others. I've also started a story with one of my friends, but it's not a fanfic... hehe. Sorry.

Other news about my pathetic life... um... I saw my cousins from California and they were here for about a week! So that was less typing time... huh... whatever. I went shopping! Like, cloths shoping and I actually found stuff I like! That's almost never happened before! And I saw my cousin who came back from collage for a bit! She's going to go back soon, but what ever.

Have any of you seen that new anime about bread? _Yakitate! Japan_. It's hilarious!

My updates are going to be even slower - I know, that should be impossible - but school is coming up soon (crying), but it's not all bad! My school has an Anime Club! And I'm the president this year! Yay! But I will have less time to write...

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Chap. 1

"Naruto, get up." Iruka said lazily. This was his fifth time trying to get the lazy boy up. It worked the first few times, but now it isn't for some reason. Little did he know that this Naruto wasn't even the real one. About twenty minutes earlier Naruto had created a shadow clone and switched with it. In those important twenty minutes that he saved, he ate raman.

"Narut - you know what, never mind. Does anyone know what angle you need to throw a kunai to hit a target a hundred feet away and what the different variables are?" Iruka asked, bord out of his mind.

"Sensei, it's…"

* * *

With Naruto

"_Raaaamaaaan_, oh _raaaamaaan_. Delicious little noodles in - what? Who are you?" Naruto said. Of course he already knew who it was, but that'd seem suspicious to the man in front of him.

"You do not have the privilege to know my name. I just came to tell you to stop that infuriating noise. It is damaging my ears." The boy said, looking down on our favorite little All Knowing. The boy had a pale face and long brown hair. His eyes were a light lavender - almost white. He had a heavy looking jacket on as well as the normal hitai-ate on his forehead, covering the caged bird seal.

"If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?" Naruto asked. Neji looked at him like he was crazy.

"No." Naruto smiled like a lunatic. This was going to work out for him. Only a few more steps until Neji told him (Naruto) his (Neji's) name. Hey, this was the best option there was. Much better than the 'Annoy him until he leaves' option or the 'pretend you met him when you were younger' path. The first one would make sure that Neji would ignore him for forever and the pretending one would make Neji suspicious. There were about seven hundred other ways this could go, but that's just too many to name. But just so you know, a lot of them including pranking and some ended up with Neji as a prankster as well. Yeah… he wanted Konoha to survive for a while longer.

"Great! So, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Who are you?" He knew this would work. It only has one path to follow! Because of the Hyuga clan teachings, Neji would give his name and Naruto would be able to convince him to be friends!

"... Hyuga Neji. Now, I must go. My team and I have a mission." He turned and walked away, fully aware that the younger boy was following him. And not liking it one bit.

He continued to ignore the boy until they got to the meeting place. Lee was doing pushups with just one finger, a arm behind his back to keep a bolder stable, and a bolder on his back with Neji's other teammate on top of that bolder sharpening one of her weapons. Tenten saw Neji first and jumped down - knowing what was about to happen when Lee saw the Hyuga.

Lee looked up and his eyes twinkled. He lowered the arm from his back to the ground and placed it's pointer finger on the ground. Then he pushed. The bolder when flying into a few trees and hit the ground with a large thump. Lee jumped up and ran to his rival.

"YOSH! How are you today my youthful friend? And who would this young and youthful boy be?" He asked, looking at the whiskered blond behind his teammate. Neji sighed while Naruto answered.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe It! And there's no one more Youthful than me! 'Ttebayo!" Naruto said challengingly. Neji just sighed even more while Tenten looked impressed. Lee was… thrilled.

"YOSH! COME WITH ME NARUTO-KUN! LET US SEE YOUR YOUTH!" Lee shouted. Naruto smiled widely before taunting Lee.

"Well… I don't know… you might not be able to stand all my youthfulness. I wouldn't want my new friend knocked out!" He said, mischief in his eyes. Lee smiled even more.

"Well, you'll have to survive my Youthfulness first! Let us go Naruto-kun! Tenten-chan, please tell Gai-sensei that I have gone to test the youthfulness of a new friend and that we will be at the normal training ground!" He then turned to Naruto. "Yosh! Lets be off Naruto-kun!" Lee said before rushing off to the training ground at full speed, forgetting that he was faster than most if not all genin. Naruto ran normally until both Tenten and Neji looked away before running as fast as Lee. He reached the training ground in just half a minute after the boy with a bowl-cut. Lee seemed to dismiss this fact - he was too excited to wonder how a boy could keep up with him - and challenged Naruto to a dual of only taijutsu. Naruto agreed and went to stand in his place, trying to decide which path he should follow. Lee bounced over to his own spot and got into position. Naruto saw the way he wanted it to go and got into the correct stance. This was a variation of the academy taijutsu stance and it allowed flexibility and movements that otherwise would be impossible. His foot was just a little bit further to the right then normal and his left arm pulled back a tiny bit. It was a stance created by Naruto and could only be used by an All Knowing. The reason was that you had to know exactly what your opponent would do. Even if you didn't have the physical ability to move that way normally it would still let you. Naruto - being one of the most creative All Knowing ever - decided that he would have to help the other All Knowings because they tend to be weak and are targets for strong people. Now, Naruto wasn't weak in any way, shape or form, but he is kind.

Lee was the first to move. Naruto dodged an attack to the right of his head and moved his body so that it looked like it crumbled before sending strength to his legs and hitting Lee in the stomach. Or he would have if Lee wasn't so fast.

Since before the fight, Naruto knew he had no chance except for one to win, but he didn't want to win with tricks. He decided on the only one where he would be completely destroyed - not literally, Lee wouldn't kill him - but it would also be the one to increase his strength the most. To anyone that didn't know Lee who watching, the fight was completely one sided. To his Lee's team. however, the boy was doing pretty well. After all, Lee was specializing in taijutsu. Sadly, no one saw their fight.

Naruto dodged another punch - this one sent to the gut - and tried to counter attack. Doing this left him just barely open enough for one fast KO blow that Lee took. Naruto was down the next second. The fight lasted only thirty seconds.

"Good job my Youthful Friend! That was a Great Fight! Though I would like to know, what stance was that? It seemed to be a academy one at firsted - just with the wrong positioning - but you seemed to move differently than the normal stance would allow. I would love to know what Youthful idea you have come up with!" Lee was almost shouting at the end of his little speech. Naruto giggled a little - though he would reject ever doing that if anyone asked - and answered Lee.

"It's my own stance. I didn't like how the Academy had people do it since that stance was just too predictable so I added some adjustments! As it turns out, what I came up with allows for more movement and any hard hits that would normally knock a person down just has the force transferred into the ground! The best part is that - since it looks so poorly put together - people don't think that you can actually fight that well!" Naruto said, excited to be able to brag about his own style. Hey, no one ever listens to what he says because they think he's an idiot. Can you blame him? No. The answer's no.

"That AMAZING Naruto-kun!" Lee said as he started jumping around and talking about the Youth that his little friend had shown. Naruto giggled again - still gonna reject it.

"Thanks Lee-sempai!" He said, making Lee's already shining eyes glitter with stars in them. "Um, people are coming over here. Neji-san, Tenten-san, and someone else. Um, was is Gai-sensei?"

"Hai! Yay! Now I can tell Gai-sensei about your amazing amount of Youth!" Lee said, complimenting Naruto without even meaning to. Naruto grinned. The more time he spent with this team the more likely he would be able to get Neji to become an All Knowing. Plus, he could finally make friends without people rejecting him. Too bad he didn't know about Lee being a look and act alike to the Sensei.

* * *

How was it? Love it? Hate it? _REVIEW_! And **look at my poll! **I'm actually really exited! A whole 25 people have looked at my poll! That's amazing!And people really want me to finish the stories I already started... well, sorry, but that's kinda difficult for me. If I get inspiration, I write. If not, don't expect a new chapter for a while.


	3. Fate?

Writers block stinks. And that all of my creativity has left me... and how much school work I have... ya know, there's a lot of stuff bothering me lately. Oh! and adding to that there's depression. Um... what other excuses are there? Um... to busy reading Manga? That a good excuse? Oh, and I've finally started watching Darker then Black, Wolf's rain, Dream Eater Marry and one other that I can't remember. And the most amazing non-anime Leverage! Love it so much!

loretta537 - thanks! Hope you like naru's reaction!

917brat - Really? So glad!

* * *

_Last Time_

_"Hai! Yay! Now I can tell Gai-sensei about your amazing amount of Youth!" Lee said, complimenting Naruto without even meaning to. Naruto grinned. The more time he spent with this team the more likely he would be able to get Neji to become an All Knowing. Plus, he could finally make friends without people rejecting him. Too bad he didn't know about Lee being a look and act alike to the Sensei._

* * *

I can't believe I managed to mess this story up so early in the fic. I won't change it though, Gai can just be the anomaly he already is.

* * *

Chapter 2

'Oh. My. God.' Naruto thought. 'How did I not see this?' In front of him was the larger version of Lee. And it had bigger eyebrows. 'Is it possible to block things out? I hope so...' Naruto, now wanting to figure this out, looked through all his memories of past, present and future. Nothing.

"Darn it.." He said, forgetting it was outloud. He was just really distracted.

"Darn what, Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked, curious to why Naruto would just start talking suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot I still have to get to the academy. Iruka-sensei will chase me down if I don't get there in time…" Lee's eyes sparkled. Good, just what Naruto knew would happen. Now he didn't have to run.

"Naruto-kun! I, as your new rival, shall help you get to the academy on time so that you may graduate and become my full rival!" Naruto smiled at Lee's cheerfulness. Nope, he didn't feel even a little bad about using his new friend like this.

'... I won't be able to make it.' Naruto thought, running to his classroom. He had tried to get Lee to go a different way to the school, but Lee said "It'll be faster this way!". If only he listened, Naruto wouldn't have to wait for Lee to save a cat, help some old lady and even get a ball for some kid that lost it. Lee's just too kind. And now Naruto was late. He wasn't even able to make a distraction for his teacher, Iruka, that would make him late and therefore excuse Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted right once Naruto entered the room. "Why are you late this time?" Naruto paused before answering.

"I was distracted by two youthful green things." Yep, he knew that answer was the best. It was the only one where Naruto would be able to get away without a lecture or having to do anything that actually takes effort. And Iruka shuttered at the thought of those two, which was just a bonus.

"O-okay then. Get to your seat, Naruto. Now class, today we will…" and Naruto tuned out.

"Lee, will you stop yet? It's been, like, three hours. We understand he's amazing. Just shut up now." Tenten said to her talkative teammate.

"But Tenten-san! You haven't seen him fight! It's unlike anything I've ever seen before! His style looks like the academies type, but was able to fight off my own! And it seemed like he knew what I was doing! Tenten, he was phenomenal! It truly was-"

"Lee. Enough. A nobody like him couldn't be that impressive. Besides, he wasn't even able to beat you. He can't be that good, now can he. Fate must not favor him." Oh how wrong Neji was.

"Neji-san! How can you say that?! Naruto-kun doesn't have to be favored by anything like that! He must be a very hard worker! One's body must be finely tuned to be able to pull off some of the things he did! And for some reason, I feel as though he was holding back. I'd love to face him full power! That is a fight that will never be forgotten!"

"Yeah yeah, stop arguing you two. Let's get back to work." Tenten said, butting into their conversation and getting everyone back on track. Well, trying to, at least.

"Hey, Lee. What'cha doin?" Someone said from… somewhere. "Oh, Tenten, that's not gonna work. You should know that."

"Neji…" Tenten said. Neji, knowing exactly what she wanted, turned on his byakugan and looked around. All there was was some tree stump with unusually high chakra reserves. Unless someone was able to pull of an actual transformation instead of just a hedge...

"You have been discovered. Show yourself before I attack." He said. Tenten looked at him weirdly, raising an eyebrow in question. "Now." He said, getting into a stance.

"Fine, fine. You've caught me." A flash of orange appeared from where the stump was. "I just wanted to see your actual training. Not holding back because I was there. Oh, and Neji, how did you catch me? No one else has been able to…" Naruto looked a little put down, having a pout and everything.

"Naruto-kun! That's amazing! And don't feel down, Neji-san has the byakugan. He's able to see through such a disguise. A hedge isn't that advanced." Naruto smiled sheepishly at his rival as Neji narrowed his eyes at the boy. He was becoming suspicious.

"Really? Darn… wait, you said you were a Hyuga, right? How could I forget! Oh, now I feel stupid… hey, what happens when you look at a hedge when the byakugan is activated? Is it just the person? Or their chakra?" Neji paused before answering.

"The chakra." He finally said. "You can tell by its movement in the body. Every being has right about the same course as the others in that species. The chakra flowing in you wasn't like that of a tree. For one, there was too much.

"Oh, well, thanks for the tip! I'll see if I can fix that! Anyways, any chance I can train with you?" He asked, looking at Neji at times but directing his question towards Lee.

"Sure! What better way to get stronger then to train with your eternal rival?! Come, Naruto-Kun! We Shall Train Until We Can't Stand!" Lee shouted, pulling Naruto off with him. But not before grabbing onto Neji and trying to get Tenten. He missed her by just an inch. Or four, but that's not the point. Neji struggled to get away, but there was no escape from Naruto's death grip. Tenten just smiled at them, waved, and went back to her weapon training as Neji glared at her coldly.

'Why me? I was not fated for this...' The long haired boy though. 'There must be something with this boy...'

'Yay! He's thinking about fate again! And even questioning it! But thankfully still staying loyal… (Don't ask how he knows. He just does.) He'll become an All Knowing sooner than I expected! Yay! Someone else to keep my secret.' Naruto smiled a small, blissful smile at the idea.

"Naruto-Kun! What Exercise Do You Want To Do?"

"I don't know… push ups? Kicks?"

"YOSH! We shall do 3000 push ups! If we can't do that, it shall be 4000 kicks! If we do not complete that, each one of us must run around the village 20 times!" He said excitedly like he always does.

"Lee-kun, I can't do that yet. Could we start with only 500? Not that I'm trying to slow down your training, but I won't be able to keep up with you."

"No, I will stay with you. I shall put on even more weight so that I am unable to leave Naruto-kun alone!" Lee announced with tears streaming down his face." Naruto sweat dropped before agreeing. What an interesting training this will be.

* * *

There it is! Sorry it's so short... but I hope to get my other stories new chapters as soon as possible! Now, I have homework to do...

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT!**_

Oh, and also **review**! I'm actually wanting those lately...


End file.
